


Sola ante el peligro

by FrikiMami



Series: Carpetober [6]
Category: Hanafuda Thunder (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Ansiedad, Död, F/F, Roebuck Town, Soledad, Steampunk, Western, veloz - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrikiMami/pseuds/FrikiMami
Summary: Cuando una polilla lo pierde todo, necesita un lugar donde refugiarse. Y ese lugar para ella es Roebuck Town, donde toma el nombre de La Justiciera.
Relationships: Tae-Anzu
Series: Carpetober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947400
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Sola ante el peligro

**Author's Note:**

> Mi reinterpretación de Anzu como Um0th en Roebuck Town, nada de esto a excepción del Tae-Anzu y del accidente de Akane está realmente basado en nada que sepamos ya en la serie xD
> 
> PD: Sí, ha sido mi excusa para inventarme y describir una skin xD

El aire en la cara le revolvía el blanco pelo con inusitada violencia. Cabalgaba por aquel desierto rojo a toda velocidad, sobre su corcel tan blanco como ella. Inspiró con fuerza. Sólo allí, recorriendo los desfiladeros en busca de aquellos robots que aterrorizaban Roebuck Town, se sentía libre. Allí no tenía que luchar por ser la mejor, aunque lo era. No tenía que lidiar con el resto del equipo, que la sacaba de quicio, sobre todo desde… que pasó todo. Ese todo que había cambiado su mundo y que hacía que, muchas veces, el aire no llegase a sus pulmones. Aunque jamás lo confesaría. 

Sus alas refulgían con destellos metálicos, mientras los engranajes que las unían su cuerpo giraban con el ritmo perfecto de un mecanismo de relojería. Esos toques cobre que la distinguían de todas sus otras skins, en los otros mundos en los que ser Um0th era ser parte del equipo. Allí no, era un poco más ella. O quizá un poco menos. No lo tenía muy claro.  
Un sombrero vaquero blanco coronaba su cabeza, y le seguían una camisa ancha y unos pantalones de cuero también blanco, impoluto, con tiras de cuero saliendo de sus laterales. Tiras que también se movían con cada galope del caballo sobre el que iba montada. Pese a su nombre, allí todo el mundo la conocía como La Justiciera. 

Un mundo en el que podía olvidarse de todo durante un rato. Y cabalgar y cabalgar hasta casi perder el sentido. Y, cuando uno de esos seres que amenazaban el pueblo se cruzaba en su camino… pum. Un disparo certero entre ceja y ceja. En apenas un segundo. Nadie osaba a retar a duelo a La Justiciera, pues sabían que no habría un mañana para ellos.  
Le habían ofrecido ser la sheriff, pero no aceptó ni lo aceptaría nunca. No tenía tiempo para venir demasiado por aquí, y no quería que su refugio fuese una obligación más. No. No lo permitiría. La Justiciera actuaba por libre, como siempre lo hacía ella. Formar parte de un equipo no era algo que hiciese por gusto, sino como medio para la victoria. Lo único que normalmente le importaba.  
En las últimas semanas había estado más por allí. Después de… después de todo. Sólo de pensarlo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Todo por lo que habían luchado, destruido. Menos mal que a ella nadie le obligaba a cumplir las normas. Así que allí estaba, sin las demás, intentando olvidarse de todas: de Akane, de Akari, de Tae… sobre todo de Tae.  
Ahora que todo había acabado no soportaba verla. Su sonrisa distraída. Los brillos de su vestido. Siempre perfecta. Coronando el éxito con su voz. No, no estaba para perder más el tiempo con ella, ni con nadie. 

Pero acababan de decidir que volvían allí dentro. Todas juntas de nuevo. Bueno, todas no… claro. Una lágrima estuvo a punto de surgir de sus ojos color caramelo, pero el viento la robó de su rostro antes de que acabase de tomar forma. Ganarían por ella. Pero eso significaba tener que verla de nuevo, compartir espacios y objetivos y… no estaba preparada.  
Como no se consentía ni pensarlo, sólo le quedaba una alternativa: montar en su veloz corcel y galopar y galopar hasta que ambos perdieran el aliento. Ser La Justiciera una noche más. Hasta que tuviera que desconectarse del Sistema y volver a esa vida real en la que no le gustaba estar. Veloz como el viento.


End file.
